diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia de Struik
|english = }} Amelia de Struik (アメリア・デ・ストゥルーク, Ameria de Strūkiū) is a Japanese-Austrian Dhampir, the product of an extremely rare happy union between a human and vampire. She is an Information Professional who sells desired information for hefty sums of money. She was unaware of the Sakamakis' existence, and under the allowance of Reiji, she stays at the mansion to observe them. Appearance Amelia is a very tall woman with a slender build. She has pale peach skin, dark blue eyes, and short lavender hair styled in a bob with locks of hair going across her face. She also has a large red rose tattoo on the top of her right breast, and three piercings in her left ear. As a child, her hair was a darker purple. First seen with a revealing black strapless top and a dark gray Victorian-style aristocrat jacket with gray cuffs at the top. Along with it, she wears thin black stockings and black heels with red in the back. In VANDEAD CARNIVAL, she will wear a gray short-sleeve blazer that stops below her breasts, a short pure white dress that shows a bit of her cleavage, tan thigh-highs, and black boots. Her school uniforms consists of a black overcoat with a thin white border and a black skirt with crinoline underneath. With her overcoat and undershirt, she wears a red bow. A silver crown brooch is attached to the left pocket. Personality Overview selfish, materialistic, attention-seeking, possessive, secretive, a bit of a coward, dangerous, confident, manipulative, considerate, slightly paranoid. Full Noted to be similar to Cordelia in personality, something she jokes about with herself and others on occasion. Amelia is a generally selfish person, seeming to be materialistic for the sake of showing off. Coming with that desire to have things is her tendency to be possessive. She will try to bend anyone to her will for various reasons. A person perfectly capable of keeping a secret, Amelia is extremely cautious of people's changes in mood and expression. She is very considerate, which enables her to manipulate the situation by seeing from the opposing person's point of view. Due to a manipulative disposition, her tremendous conceited attitude barely ever surfaces. Amelia also exhibits signs of paranoia, as she has said to Yui she can never feel safe, and is always reluctant to confide anything major in others. When backed into a corner, she becomes very flustered and unable to come up with excuses. Despite her cunning and dangerous mix of skills, she was shown to originally be a very wishful and modest person. History From a very early age, it was understood by her family and constantly told to her she would be very profitable. Her father saw to it that she developed many skills early, as he recognized that she would grow rapidly and understand things quickly. While she could easily be considered as someone who was bombarded with responsibilities as a child, she found no use in crying, and attempted to learn multi-tasking. Due to her somewhat privileged state, and noticing the breakdowns of others, she ignorantly began viewing those who couldn't do what she could less than her and desired their subservience on some occasions. When Seiji attempted to abduct Sabrina under the assumption her father had taken a human away, she was unaware of how to react to not being protected or above others at all times. At that time, she witnessed her father's persuasive skills save her life, and decided simply having more material things wasn't enough. She needed smarts so that she'd be noticed all the time for one thing or another, and eventually build up a "following" of sorts which would protect her, contributing to her current coward-like reaction when being caught doing something wrong. She then took to observing people, and distanced herself from them in order to not gain a reputation, as she was aware rumors spread quickly. Relationships Kanato Sakamaki She finds him to be genuinely insane, and as an offering, she will make or buy him Sachetorte, which is one of the only things she can bake, it being a native food to her. Amelia can barely stand, however, when Kanato has a tantrum, and tries her best to calm him down. Yuma Mukami It's been heavily implied that Amelia has had relations with Yuma for some time. As of now, she visits him on a normal basis, and she shares many of her issues with him. They are close friends, although he gets annoyed when she attempts to pressure him into information on Subaru. She interprets his hot-headed and rough personality as a joke. Kou Mukami The two are on "borderline-hate" terms, as from the beginning she made it a point not to trust him since he was an idol, but things changed significantly after she saw his two-faced personality. Said by Ruki that Kou reminds her of herself, she speaks under her breath when near him, and shows no signs of sympathy for anything generally regarded as painful should it happen to him. Reiji Sakamaki Simply put, they have a weak friendship. His naturally professional manner towards her overshadows many of her attempts to befriend him from a space of two people rather than business accomplices. Reiji never forgets the reason that she's at the manor to begin with, which makes him especially conscious of her actions. After she reveals to him that she was a disciple of Seiji, he is even more cautious around her, to the point that he will separate her from everyone else during dinner to examine her behavior, making a decision of whether or not she's attempted to poison someone. She calls it "an interrogation dinner (尋問 晩餐, jinmon bansan)". Shu Sakamaki Through various sources and interviews, Amelia has found out about Shu's past, and since then she shows exasperation whenever he sighs or complains about nearly everything. In addition to his disagreeable indifference when discussing her staying at the manor for a while, she now views him as her idea of weak to a T. Seiji Komori Her only interaction with him was negative, when he attempted to kill her father under the assumption he took her mother against her will. After finding out she was of vampire heritage, he attempted to kill her as well, but she was saved after the mother persuaded him she'd keep Amelia's vampire impulses under control. Deep down, she's grateful for him sparing her, although she'd never admit it. During this encounter, she was able to pick up on many of his tactics which she still remembers. Yui Komori She feels that it's possible to develop a friendly relationship due to Yui's natural optimism and kindness. When asked what she thought of her, Amelia notes that Yui isn't actually flat, but her figure doesn't elaborate on regular-sized breasts. Though she hasn't asked her to go out and do something yet, Amelia does take an interest in her. Ayato Sakamaki Since she has a similar to demeanor to Laito, it is almost impossible for them to get along besides when watching movies, as they have almost identical preferences in terms of genre, length, etc. They also come up with insults like it's a hobby. Abilities Partial Immunity She is greatly hurt by Subaru's knife, but it can't kill her unless she is stabbed like a human would have to be to die. Scent Amelia's scent is weaker than that of a full-blood, giving her the benefit if the doubt with some vampires. Hunting Amelia's mixture of vampire abilities and human "empathy" make for a very able vampire hunter, which she uses to defend herself from vampires who still crave her blood. Eyes Her eyes retain a clear image even in darkness. Memory & Development As a child, Amelia developed her senses and basic skills much faster than a normal human due to her supernatural heritage. She was able to walk within a few days of being born, although it took her an average amount of time to learn to talk. Drugs She has gained a full understanding of Etorphine's use and abilities. She carries a poison pen which allows injections of said substance through "accidental" encounters with the victim's skin. Music Her theme and character songs. Trivia * She speaks fluent German, * Her English voice actress (Caroline Vasicek) is Austrian. * Her music preference is alternative and hard rock. * She has morning sickness for a reason unknown to her, and to her dismay, Laito hints that she may be pregnant. * In Subaru's bad end for MORE,BLOOD, she does go through with a vampire hunter initiation, and nearly kills Kou. * Ruki's name for her (Judith) comes from the story of a widow who is able to enter the tent of Holofernes because of his desire for her. Drunk, he passes out and is decapitated by Judith; his head is taken away in a basket. This reflects his belief in her deadly abilities. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Dhampirs Category:Hunters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Alive Category:Only Child Characters Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Combat Able Characters